Telecommunications networks transport signals between user equipment at diverse locations. A telecommunications network includes a number of components. For example, a telecommunications network typically includes a number of switching elements that provide selective routing of signals between network elements. Additionally, telecommunications networks include communication media, e.g., twisted pair, fiber optic cable, coaxial cable or the like that transport the signals between switches. Further, some telecommunications networks include access networks.
For purposes of this specification, the term access network means a portion of a telecommunication network, e.g., the public switched telephone network (PSTN), that allows subscriber equipment or devices to connect to a core network. For example, an access network is the cable plant and equipment normally located in a central office or outside plant cabinets that directly provides service interface to subscribers in a service area. The access network provides the interface between the subscriber service end points and the communication network that provides the given service. An access network typically includes a number of network elements. A network element is a facility or the equipment in the access network that provides the service interfaces for the provisioned telecommunication services. A network element may be a stand-alone device or may be distributed among a number of devices.
There are a number of conventional forms for access networks. For example, the digital loop carrier is an early form of access network. The conventional digital loop carrier transported signals to and from subscriber equipment using two network elements. At the core network side, a central office terminal is provided. The central office terminal is connected to the remote terminal over a high-speed digital link, e.g., a number of T1 lines or other appropriate high-speed digital transport medium. The remote terminal of the digital loop carrier typically connects to the subscriber over a conventional twisted pair drop.
The remote terminal of a digital loop carrier is often deployed deep in the customer service area. The remote terminal typically has line cards and other electronic circuits that need power to operate properly. In some applications, the remote terminal is powered locally. Unfortunately, to prevent failure of the remote terminal due to loss of local power, a local battery plant is typically used. This adds to the cost and complicates the maintainability of the remote terminal, due to the outside plant operational requirements which stipulate operation over extended temperature ranges.
In some networks, the remote terminal is fed power over a line from the central office. This is referred to as line feeding or line powering and can be accomplished through use of an AC or a DC source. Thus, if local power fails, the remote terminal still functions because it is typically powered over the line using a battery-backed power source. This allows the remote terminal to offer critical functions like lifeline plain old-fashioned telephone service (POTS) even during a power outage.
Over time, the variety of services offered over telecommunications networks has changed. Originally, the telecommunications networks were designed to carry narrowband, voice traffic. More recently, the networks have been modified to offer broadband services. These broadband services include services such as digital subscriber line (DSL) services. As time goes on, other broadband services will also be supported. These new services often come with increased power requirements.
As the service offerings have changed, the manner in which remote terminals are powered has not changed. The various services now offered are not all on equal footing. Data service today, unlike lifeline POTS, typically is not considered a necessity. Further, even among the other broadband services, there is a spectrum of variables affecting the level of service that a given subscriber wants and what the subscriber is willing to pay for it. Despite these changes in service offerings, the way that power is provided to the access equipment has not changed to keep pace with the service advancements.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for improvements in the manner in which power is provided to network elements in an access network.